For Naruto
by Danfiction
Summary: HIATUS Originally by the author 'Know it all hermione'Sasuke has just killed his best friend,filled with regret he goes back in time to change it,will Sasuke succeed in preventing his best friend from meeting a horrible fate or will the same thing happen non yao
1. Chapter 1

**A/N: Ok I adopted this story from Know-it-all-Hermione so don't flame me that its not mine, well it isn't but it is adopted : ) Chptrs 1-3 will be her work with a few or no alterations then it's going to be my chapters but it will be approved by my new boss... Know-it-all-Hermione.**

**Disclaimer :**** I am going to put this disclaimer on once, I do not own Naruto, this is fanfiction geeze none of us owns anything but the story.**

**Oh yeah, forget about the main cannon to a point alright, it won't go the same I guess. so remember, this is by Know-it-all Hermione, not me I just adopted it and it won't clash with any other of my fanfics...don't be mad at me! T-T oh yeah, Non yao.**

CHAPTER ONE: Remorse and Regrets of an Uchiha 

Sasuke Uchiha stared down at the lifeless body of his former best friend Naruto Uzamaki with horrifying disbelief, his brain numb. This couldn't be happening, Naruto couldn't be dead. 'But he is dead and you killed him Sasuke...' he thought to himself. Sasuke was the one who had plunged his sword through Naruto's chest before twisting it and pulling it back out again. He wished he could undo it, he really did. He thought back to a couple of minutes ago when Naruto had spoke his last dying words. Naruto's voice kept echoing in the back of Sasuke's mind. Unable to hold them back anymore tears fell fast down his pale face.

…………………………………….FLASHBACK……………………………………

Sasuke and Naruto faced each other with Itachi Uchiha behind Naruto watching them with his usual evil, insane smirk on his face. "MOVE NARUTO!!!" Yelled Sasuke angrily eyeing his older brother with nothing but revenge on his mind. "No, Sasuke, I'm not letting you escape this time." Replied Naruto while glaring at Sasuke. Sasuke narrowed his eyes and activated his sharingan "Fine then, so be it"

Before Naruto could do a thing about it Sasuke had unsheathed his sword, grasping it in his right hand before blurring in speed in front of Naruto, thrusting his left hand around the throat. Sasuke tightened his grip. Naruto trying to desperately escape from Sasuke's grip grabbed hold of Sasuke's loose white low shirt. Naruto frantically tried to push Sasuke away from him but it only made Sasuke give an arrogant smirk. Then Sasuke plunged his sword straight into Naruto's chest, twisted it through his body and pulled it back out. He released Naruto from his left hand letting him fall to the ground on his back at Sasuke's feet.

Naruto's breathing was coming in sharp uneven agonizing gasps and he was clutching the great gaping hole in his chest where the sword had been. Sasuke frowned he really didn't want to kill Naruto. The only person he wanted to die a very slow and painful death was his older brother Itachi. That was why he left Konoha to begin with, to become more powerful and stronger so he could kill the person who had murdered his whole clan. He didn't want Naruto to die...but he was in the way, he was. Sasuke was brought out of his thoughts when he heard Naruto's voice. "S-S-S-SA-S-U-K-E" he heard Naruto gasp out.

Sasuke turned to Naruto. Naruto stared up at Sasuke a mixture of emotions shining in his ocean blue eyes. "I'm sorry I couldn't save you, Sasuke." Whispered Naruto so softly that Sasuke had to strain his ears to hear him. Sasuke knew to what Naruto was referring to and didn't question him about it, just resolved to staying quiet, as he listened to Naruto's words.

Naruto tried to speak but choked on his own blood as he coughed it out on the ground. Calming the best way Naruto could, he took a ragged breath and tried to say "Sasuke, even after all this time," he breathed harder, " I still think of you as my brother...my best friend" Tears of pain slipped down Naruto's scarred cheeks as he went into another coughing fit .

"Naruto" whispered Sasuke as he watched in horror as Naruto struggled to breathe, then finally he stopped coughing, stopped moving as he closed his eyes; his body suddenly became limp and lifeless. Sasuke quickly looked around for Itachi but he was nowhere to be found and for once in his life , his mind was only focused on his once best friend Naruto Uzamaki..."what have I done?"

………………………………END OF FLASHBACK ………………………………...

Sasuke's tears fell onto Naruto's deathly pale face. "Naruto, I'm sorry" Sasuke whispered with regret as he started to remember all his journeys he had with the blonde. He crouched down and gently picked up Naruto's body in his arms, ignoring the burning sensation in his eyes before disappearing in a puff of smoke. His mind was plagued with one thought as he disappeared, 'I wish I could change this, change things for him, for Naruto.'

To Be Continued ………….


	2. Chapter 2

Disclaimer: I do not own the anime/manga Naruto, neither am I making any profit out of this. It is merely just for entertainment nothing else.

Enjoy! by Know-it-all-Hermione

CHAPTER TWO: Naruto's Funeral 

A crowd gathered around the cemetery as Sasuke had to stare out at the upset faces of the village. It was the day of Naruto's memorial service and surprisingly many people come to give their last respects to Naruto; Sasuke didn't know how much Naruto had done for the village once he had left, it was said, Naruto would have become the next Hokage...but now, those words meant nothing.

For some reason Sasuke was allowed back into the village, he was the one who brought Naruto's body, and almost everyone in the leaf village knew that Sasuke had been the most important person to Naruto, it was Naruto's life goal to bring Sasuke back, and he had succeeded...'but was the price worth it', most had to wonder.

Once Sasuke arrived, he had given the body over to a heartbroken Tsunade, she received the blonde, she received the only person she considered a little brother...or a son. She removed the necklace she had given him years ago as a reward, "another life was taken by this accursed necklace...it will never end" she whispered in a choked voice. 'This was why, I never wanted to become a Hokage,' the sentenced plagued her mind as she added another loss of a life to her list.

Sasuke had told her that he was with Naruto when he had died before he was asked reluctantly by Tsunade to give a speech for his funeral since he was the only one by Naruto's side at the time.

And now here he was, he didn't prepare a speech, he couldn't but he decided to just speak from his heart instead. Classmates, friends, teachers, everyone was there, glaring at Sasuke. They didn't know the full truth of how Naruto died, they just knew that Naruto had set out to fight Sasuke and bring him home to Konoha but instead, came home dead in Sasuke's arms. Sasuke glared back as he always did, his dark eyes almost daring them to yell at him with accusations as he continued to move forward until he was in front of Naruto's open coffin.

Tsunade moved aside as Sasuke took to the podium, he spoke "Years ago, I was in Team 7...with Naruto and Sakura." Sasuke's eyes glazed over as he smiled sadly at the memory, "Naruto and I have always competed with each other, and we motivated each other to become stronger." Sasuke sighed in sadness, he realized too late as he continued to speak, "Naruto has always considered me like a brother as well as his best friend...and I," he gritted his teeth in anger, " I deserve to be neither, I can never forgive myself for what I have done to him," slamming his fist on the podium, cracks appeared as the crowd moved back, Sasuke was releasing chakra, "I was always too focused on my hatred, I needed to avenge my family, I needed to kill him, I needed to kill my older brother!" Sasuke unclenched his hand before staring at Naruto's pale face, "But Naruto...he was still my best friend, even when I left, he made it his goal to help me, he was the only family I had left... and I will never forget him" Sasuke stopped, he had said enough, he just wanted to go home, he nodded to Tsunade before heading down, refusing to stay for the rest of the ceremony as the clouds darkened...rain.

As the rain fell from the skies, it hid the tears streaming down his face, adding to the glares he threw at many of the villagers who, in the past, had countless times wished Naruto's death, just for being burdened with the Nine Tailed Fox concealed inside of him. When he arrived home he slammed the door shut, staring around the house. Nothing had changed; everything was how he had left it...apart from the dust and the odd spider web or two.

Once he was sure he was alone, Sasuke did something he hadn't done for years, something an Uchiha would never do...he showed weakness as he walked over to the sofa, sat down and buried his head in his hands, he had lost everything, he realized now that nothing mattered, he had no one to go to, and nothing could change this. He sobbed for the loss of the blonde haired, hyperactive ninja who he had caused the death of and who had once been his friend .

To Be Continued ……………………….


	3. Chapter 3

Disclaimer: I do not own the anime/manga Naruto, neither am I making any profit out of this. It is merely just for entertainment nothing else.

Enjoy! by Know-it-all-Hermione

CHAPTER THREE: the Aftermath of a Death 

Sasuke was lying on his bed, staring vacantly at the ceiling above; a year had passed but nothing else mattered, only the pain and guilt he felt. Since the funeral, he had been living in the village, a cold and worn out man, often depressed, emotionless...an empty shell.

No one would talk to him, the little people he had called friends, left him; alone he spent his days mostly reading books, often living the life of solitude and only leaving his home when he needed essentials.

His life had changed, his ambition and desire to kill his older brother Itachi had died with Naruto, it just simply didn't matter to him anymore...nothing did.

His life of solitude was plagued with darkness and he had no one to blame but himself.

Sasuke sat up from his bed and picked up the photo that was sitting on his bedside table. It was an old photo of team 7 that was taken before he had left Konoha.

His eyes softened as he gazed at the photo, focusing on one person in particular. Naruto, in that brightly coloured orange jumpsuit he always wore, it looked so different to the last time Sasuke had seen him, Naruto's eyes sparkled with mischief, they were so bright, full of life...then Sasuke remembered Naruto's lifeless and pale body, his eyes, those blue eyes were filled with unimaginable pain, suffering and sadness. Sasuke could never forget that day, he wouldn't allow himself to move on with his life either, Naruto was always in his thoughts, whenever he slept his nightmares always had Naruto in them, always blaming him for what he had done staring back at him with cold, dead, unseeing eyes. After these nightmares he would always wake up in cold sweat and then back to the self hate and guilt he had brought upon himself. He felt that he deserved them though, he had ended his best friend's life, he knew, that in his own eyes, he would never forgive himself for it.

He placed the photo back on the table next to the bed and stood up; cold dark obsidian eyes stared back at him as he stared at himself in the mirror. He had changed a lot in his appearance; his dark unkempt hair had grown down to his shoulders making it look even wilder than before. All year, he hadn't bothered to get a haircut; it just never crossed his mind.

Activating his eyes, he stared back in hatred as he saw himself, he saw Itachi. His eyes had changed, just like his brother's own, he had awoken the Mangekyo.

A few days after Naruto died, one of the villagers who despised Naruto had the nerve to boast how good it was that the demon had died, he bragged in front of everyone...Sasuke saw red as he nearly sent the man into a coma. He was pissed that day, and after heading home, he had noticed something different once he passed by a mirror...he saw his eyes more clearly, they had changed.

'I've become just like my brother,' Sasuke thought in gloom, shutting off his eyes. He had become just like Itachi, killing anyone to meet his own goals ...and now he had the same eyes as that murderous scum.

His eyes sagged in the mirror as he slumped on his hands then out of the corners of his eyes, he noticed something glowing on the book shelf behind him, a book with letters on the spine that seemed to stand out among the other books in the book case, 'Theories of Time travel' Sasuke read as his dark eyes widened, "Is it possible?," he spoke disbelievingly as he turned around and rushed towards the bookcase. He pulled the book out from the shelf, opened it and started to read furiously...this is what he has been searching for, can this be the answer?

To Be Continued ……………………………

A/N: chapter three is done …….so what did you guys think of it? Did you like it? Did you hate it? Tell me in a review and also if any of you have any ideas or suggestions relating to this fanfic I'd like to hear them too. Thank you!


	4. Come on out

**Notes: Alright now I start playing around ch 4**

* * *

There was a knock from his door that interrupted him as Sasuke twitched in irritation before placing the book back onto the shelf. 'Soon' he thought as he walked towards his door. He knew it would require time and he couldn't ruin what small trust he had in this village if he ignored each call from his door.

As he slowly walked towards the door, he knew it must be a messenger ninja, it was always them on the door for him, never anyone else, He didn't blame them though, no one would talk to him really and he didn't bother trying to talk to them so all in all, he was left to his self misery.

He opened the door and was greeted to the site of an Anbu ninja, "The Hokage requests your presence."

"Hn," Sasuke answered as he turned away briefly to stare back at the book shelf. Maybe he shouldn't get his hopes up, there were always books like these, just fanciful imagination. He walked outside and closed his door.

…**Scene Change…**

Sasuke reached the Hokage's room in mere seconds, especially with his speed, it was easy. The village had changed after his re-entry into the village. Throughout the years he had been working as an independent Anbu agent. He knew they didn't trust him anymore, which was why he was given A to S rank mission scrolls…suicidal, especially if not in a group. Sasuke didn't care though, he knew the village had an idea how strong he was, and he welcomed the challenge. He lived his life in regret, even with his brother still alive out there, it just seemed pointless now.

He noticed he was already in the room, with the Hokage speaking. He must not have been paying attention since he saw his teammate Sakura, wearing the Hokage robes, sitting in the main desk, still speaking to him.

"Sakura, you're the Hokage?" he interrupted her, a slow look of surprise was on his face as Sakura spotted it.

Sakura was older, her hair grown again but tied in one ponytail. Her hard green eyes stared at Sasuke as she sighed and spoke, "I need a moment with him."

"Yes Lord Hokage," most of the guards left, eyeing Sasuke one last time before exiting through the door.

When the room was empty, two old past teammates stared at each other. No one spoke for a minute as time slowly went by.

"You weren't there when I was inaugurated to become the sixth Hokage, weren't you?" Sakura had asked as Sasuke shook his head.

"I had a mission Sa-," he stopped before shaking his head, "Lord Hokage."

Sakura turned around slowly as she faced the large windows behind her. Sasuke didn't see her face, but he knew she was uncomfortable.

"It was his dream, remember?" she spoke the words that stung him.

Sasuke looked away, not bothering to say anything.

"How long have you been hiding under that rock of yours? Do you know anything that has happened, do you know what today is?"

The once proud Uchiha continued to stand there, quiet.

"Today is the day, Naruto fulfilled his last promise, he brought you back to us but there is something I need to tell you," the Hokage turned around to face him. Her eyes staring at him with sorrowful anger, "you don't know much but Naruto has done a lot for this village."

"Yes I get it, I know," Sasuke tried to argue back; tried to tell her he knew that Naruto was important but Sakure shook her head.

"No, you don't know," she pointed out the window, "mention Naruto's name outside of this village and I will bet you they would have heard of him. Famous Princesses, ninjas, warriors," Sakura placed her hands down, "He had defended so many people and he always did it with that attitude." She smiled in memory as Sasuke stared down on the floor, his eyes closed, "did you know, Naruto could have asked anyone to become his bride, they would have said yes to him?"

Sasuke stared up at that information. He stared at Sakura's eyes, he saw the tears she shed as he realized something, "you loved him…"

Sakura shook her head, "he could have asked me and I would have said yes, he could have asked the Kazekage's sister and she would have said yes, heck, he could have asked the Miko priestess or another princess in some foreign country and I would bet you, they would have said yes Sasuke."

Sasuke looked away, Naruto had gotten that famous, and he guessed he really didn't know what Naruto had been up too all those times.

Sakura seemed to be calming herself as she sat back down on her desk, "then Naruto would say that he still had that one promise to keep. The promise he made to me, and, here you are," she had her arms wide in a mocking accepting manner, "my foolish crush."

It was quiet again as the Hokage stood up and took out a scroll from her desk, "here's your mission scroll," she tossed it towards Sasuke who caught it half heartedly. "Now that you get the idea, Sasuke, leave me, you're done here."

Sasuke was startled at first before he collected himself. Sakura had buzzed the office intercom as Sasuke bowed but stayed like that for a moment, "Lord Hokage."

Sakura stared up at him, her face masked as she waited for him to speak.

"I need to take the month off, will you permit me that?"

Sakura raised a brow, as if she couldn't believe he asked her for a favor before she narrowed her eyes.

"I will grant it Sasuke but know this," her eyes turned cold as Sasuke finally stood straight to stare at her, she continued, "leave this village again Sasuke and I will make sure you won't get a third chance in this village, understood?"

Sasuke nodded with his eyes equally serious as she dismissed him once more. The door opened as a figure walked in. Her pale eyes stared unemotionally, not even greeting the Uchiha as she passed by him and spoke in her soft voice, "Lord Hokage, reporting in."

Sasuke walked out of the room as he started to hear the Hyuuga explain whatever it was she had came there for.

When he closed the door, he heard a yell of the Hokage room from Sakura. Whatever news it was, he knew it wasn't a good one.


	5. Those who loved

Ch 5 redux

* * *

His bare chest was wrapped in bandages as his muscles twitched in pain, 'It's been a while since I had to go all out,' Sasuke thought as he sat there on the medical bed while a familiar medic ninja continued to help him.

"Mr. Uchiha," her voice was professional as she spoke, "Once again I find you in the hospital, Lucky it isn't in a body bag this time."

She had her hand out to his chest with green chakra glowing at the injured spots.

Sasuke shrugged as he felt his body slowly becoming better, "Careful, you almost sound as if you cared," he responded bitterly as the medic gave him a look.

She finished patching him up and then proceeded to the desk nearby to pick up a clip board. In the mean while, Sasuke slipped his shirt back on.

"Sasuke, I am going to place an order for your curse seal to be resealed," she stared at him for a moment, "somehow, the barriers have been removed."

Sasuke stared at her for a moment, "what's the point, I'm just going to break the seal again?"

She placed the clipboard down, "the point is, you are forbidden to use it, I've already explained to you on what it does to your body."

"What, the slow deterioration of muscle mass that will cause me pain each time I use it," Sasuke stood up defiantly, "what if they throw an army at me next time, what then, "he felt himself growing angry, "I just faced a group of wanted ninjas, two A class, one S class, and all their little lap dogs all alone. What is to say I won't survive the next mission!?"

She could only stare at him sadly as Sasuke sighed and turned away, "forgive me, I should have already realized this village wants me dead," he stared leaving, "I will have it sealed as soon as I can."

He placed a hand on the door and turned the knob.

There was a tug on his shoulder that stopped him as he turned back and stared in surprise at the medical ninja.

"Sit down; your treatment is not yet over."

Sasuke continued to stare at her, his face now blank as she spoke again.

"My name is Shizune by the way, and if you want to stop blaming yourself, you need to understand Naruto's past."

The Uchiha was surprised as Shizune smirked, "don't be surprised, a lot of people know you're killing yourself over Naruto."

"If they know this, then why are they still trying to kill me?" Sasuke argued angrily as Shizune folded her arms.

"You know Sasuke," she stared at him neutrally, "I've heard Naruto has been through this already, except, he was a child at the time."

Sasuke grew interested as the information gained his attention.

"People need to find an outlet to their anger, and even though the person is not responsible, the outlet still exists whether they like it or not," She gestured to a seat across her as she sat on the medical bed, "and if you will listen, I will tell you of Naruto's adventures, the way I have heard and seen some of them."

Sasuke grew even more curious as he took a seat across Shizune. She started with the story of a little boy, hated by an entire village…

…**time skip, close to nightfall…**

It was in a familiar noodle shop that Shizune continued to speak to Sasuke. She retold the stories of Naruto's adventures in the world, how he had gained so much love and adoration from the village; and Sasuke, he listened in fascination. They couldn't discuss the whole story in the medical room since they had a time limit, so they left together, getting a bite to eat or sitting somewhere so Sasuke could continue to listen, and, it seemed Shizune was enjoying herself, retelling the tale of Naruto.

"And so, I was told Naruto didn't have a clue what he was doing or where he was going but he continued to carry the Stone daimyo's daughter in his arms, even as the missing ninjas from Cloud surrounded him and when Naruto found himself surrounded, you know what he said?"

She paused as she took a sip of her tea on the counter next to the empty ramen bowl as Sasuke waited patiently.

"What?" Sasuke heard someone behind him ask as he looked around him. There were several other people inside the small stand, listening intently to the story.

Shizune smiled and continued, "he said, ' you are facing the future Hokage of the Leaf village, anyone stupid enough step forward and get your ass kicked by the Great Uzumaki Naruto," she even did the facial expression with the voice which caused some of them to laugh. Sasuke had to smirk, it sounded just like Naruto.

"Then what happened?" someone asked as Sasuke felt himself becoming annoyed with so many people around him.

"Then, he did what he said, kicked their asses, saved the daughter, and strengthened a peace treaty between our two villages," she rolled her eyes at their looks as she continued, "of course there were fighting and techniques involved but you get the point," she let out a laugh as did a few others before some started to leave. Shizune and Sasuke continued to stay there, in their seats as the others started leaving once the story had been told.

The lady from the counter smiled as she leaned forward with a look akin to remembering the past, "I remember that story."

They looked at her as Sasuke seemed to be familiar with the lady.

"Naruto came back to village, ordered miso ramen, and then told me and my father about it."

Shizune laughed, "Well, this was his favorite place to eat."

The lady smiled before they heard a crash from behind, a scowl appeared on her face, "those two idiots never could get it right," she stomped towards the back.

Sasuke and Shizune spent a few more minutes talking before they departed and Sasuke now had an idea how well loved Naruto had been in the village. He remembered the stories, and he continued to smile as he thought of all those adventures Naruto had gone off alone. Some parts of the stories were scratchy since Shizune herself wasn't in all those adventures but it still brought a smile to his face, realizing that Naruto was something of a better ninja than he was.

"It's been a year already?" Sasuke had asked himself as he remembered what Sakura had said.

He found himself heading towards the graveyard. It was already dark out, well, just a little dark with a bit of orange sun light in the air as he made it to 'his' grave. He wasn't so surprised when he saw who else was there.

As he approached the figure he wondered if she either knew he was there, or didn't mind. He didn't care though, so Sasuke stood by her to stare at the one person long dead to him that had brought meaning into his life. He briefly glanced at the figure as she did the same and it was in that awkward stare that he realized who it was. Her pale eyes gave her away as a Hyuuga and her long dark violet hair made him realize he had never said a word to her in his life.

'She is another one of Naruto's friends,' Sasuke thought as he looked away and stared back at the grave.

It felt cold as he waited with her, and the cold breeze that blew past them didn't help.

"Uchiha, it was you that brought him back, am I correct?"

He briefly looked back at her as he heard her empty voice. Strands of her dark violet hair was scattered in her face and she didn't seem to mind it. He nodded to her and she got the message.

"I never had a chance to thank you for returning him."

Sasuke looked away, "don't, just don't," he answered back as the Hyuuga nodded.

It was in that silence again that brought him into depression, but , he had to ask her.

"You loved him too?" he asked, breaking the silence while the Hyuuga answered him while still staring down into the grave.

"It was a crush when I first saw him," she paused.

Sasuke listened; he knew she wanted to say more after her brief pause so he waited.

"I knew he was different, especially when he would always say he would become the Hokage."

Sasuke wondered when this was, this girl was familiar and maybe he had seen her before but, he knew it must have been one of those adventures of Naruto's again that changed this girl's heart.

"Everyone laughed at him, but they didn't see him like I did."

That was new to Sasuke as he could only think on his times at the academy when almost everyone laughed at the blonde after that declaration.

"I watched him grow, even helped when I could, but he didn't need it, and I knew it, but I just…"

She started trailing off as Sasuke glanced at her, watching as she placed her hands together and stared at the ground. She wiped her eyes with her long sleeves from her coat before speaking, "I-I just wanted to be a part of it, to help him grow, to have comforted him when he cried, to be there laughing when he laughed, and…"

She whipped her body around towards Sasuke who took a step back.

"Why," she stepped forward as Sasuke stood his ground, "What happened," she grabbed the ends of his collar as she sobbed out, "how did he die, no one wants to say anything but I know you know what happened," she was pounding her hands to his chest, crying out, "please, just tell me…"

Sasuke turned away, unable to look at her as he answered with regret, "I killed him…"

"Wha-" she stared up at him, her eyes wide as Sasuke took her by the shoulders and glared, "I was the one that killed him, I am the one to blame for this," he pushed her slightly away from him as he turned around and clutched his fists, "so don't thank me, don't you dare thank me."

She grew sad as she realized what was going on. She found herself moving forward as Sasuke continued to look down with his back facing towards her.

He had said it, told her what he had been keeping bottled up inside him all these times before he felt it. He felt the hands that slipped behind him; he felt the wet tears from her eyes that moistened through his shirt that brought tears into his own eyes.

"Whatever you do, don't blame yourself," he had heard her whisper as Sasuke shook his head. They say don't blame himself but they didn't know the truth, he did blame himself because he was the one who had killed Naruto, and she didn't understand that. Then she said something that made him regret his actions even more…

"Naruto wouldn't want that of you."

Sasuke briefly glanced back at her; he didn't trust his voice at the moment so he swallowed before speaking.

"Who are you, anyways?"

She smiled as she released and stared back down to the grave.

"You wouldn't remember me from the academy, wouldn't you?"

Sasuke stare at her again, he didn't recognize her. Was she one of the girls that liked him?

"It doesn't matter, I was one of the few who didn't like you Uchiha," she said it truthfully, Sasuke noted, with no scorn or malice in her voice, "My name is Hinata…"

…**several minutes later…**

Sasuke had a lot to thank Hinata for. He felt a bit better now and he thanked her by walking her home. It was nothing really and the walk was unnaturally quiet but they did make it back to the Hyuuga mansion.

At the doorway to the home, Sasuke spotted a familiar figure approach them.

There was a surprised look on the figure's face before it was masked and he briefly bowed to them.

"Sorry I am late Neji," Hinata had apologized as Neji nodded before staring at Sasuke.

Hinata bade Sasuke a farewell before returning home as Neji finally spoke.

"I don't know what your intentions are but stay out of it," Neji directed Sasuke to follow as Sasuke did just that, albeit with the feeling of annoyance.

They walked a little ways out from the manor before Sasuke became irritated, "What goes on with the Hyuuga is none of my concern."

Neji stopped before staring at him. The Hyuuga's eyes were stoic and appeared to be thinking.

"So you do not know then."

Sasuke rolled his eyes and looked away as he placed his hands inside his pockets, an old habit, before answering, "No, if you haven't noticed, Hyuuga, I don't really care what goes on in this village."

"Fine, then just listen," Neji answered back as Sasuke did just that.

"We were all betting our lives on Naruto, as foolish as it seems, we took the promise he made us to heart, especially once we started witnessing how strong and influential he was becoming in the village," Neji stared at Sasuke briefly as Sasuke wondered what promise that was, "Naruto promised he would change the Hyuuga way himself, and later, he reminded us that he didn't forget his promise…then this happened."

Neji sighed as if tired for the first time, "Hinata will no longer be in the main house, and if you want to help her, stay away because if she is seen with you, the seal they will place on her will be activated as punishment which will cause her immense pain."

Sasuke stood still for a moment before shrugging and walking away, "I don't care what goes on in your clan Neji, just leave me alone and I'll do the same with you," he answered, leaving Neji to stare at his retreating form before he too started heading back towards the manor.

It was a few minutes later did Sasuke return to the silence of his home as he remembered the book from yesterday. He headed towards it; he knew though not to get his hopes up as he found the book and took it out of the book shelf; but he would try to find a way to fix this, all of this, even if he had to sell his soul as the price. He just realized now how much Naruto was still needed in the world, so, he opened it to the first page and read…


	6. Meeting of gods

Ch 6 redux

**Notes: Know it all Hermione is the boss of this fanfiction, I will not post up chapters unless it is approved by her (plus I have rules to follow which I am ok with since I never had rules before lol). She doesn't beta it, she reads and tells me if it's bad or good, or meh…**

* * *

"_Theories of time travel by ~~~~~" _

Sasuke noted that the name was scratched off. This book appeared to be old and more of a research journal amongst other things. He guessed the Uchiha clan had taken it from some place he wasn't familiar with since the design didn't look like anything found in Fire nation, ' Well, Knowledge 'is' power,' Sasuke thought with a smirk as he continued reading.

'_I cannot express how careful you must be when studying this forbidden art. The structures, the symbols, all of it, it can be very unpredictable and if done wrong it could have fatal consequences. Most of my research must require no distractions whatsoever to optimize a greater success rate but then again, time is never predictable. Before you read, you must believe me when I say there are forces out there that dictate our lives whether we see them or not. Kamis, Lords, or gods of nature, of sea, of land, and of death, their powers once invoked can prove either fatal or helpful, and here, I have finally figured out the seals to the Kami of Time.'_

Sasuke continued to read, only skimming the beginnings which further explained the existence of Kamis, and something about pleasing them. He even spotted a few seals with words underneath them. He had found the kanji seals for life, reincarnation, death, Fate, and even Destiny. Then familiar kanji seals such as earth, fire, wind, water, wood, metal, and so on. There were just so many seals that he skipped ahead to the main page that suited him.

'_The mind and soul transfer technique I have invented will invoke the Kami of Time. If the person succeeds, many things are possible but this technique is not without its consequences. I suspect that once evoked, the user's life will be in stake. Unspeakable pain may be the price or even death. I will warn whoever reads this as I have done many times, these designs you are about to see will in fact be dangerous to play with. Invoke it if you dare as I have tried to and failed. Early attempts have caused me to lose part of my chakra, damaged most of my body, and literally I have felt as if my very soul was stabbed with a knife. I suspect that a large amount of chakra is required to even gain the notice of the Time Kami…'_

Sasuke read below as he spotted one of the most complicated puzzles he had ever seen. There were seal graphs, glyphs, pictures of something he wasn't sure of, and web designs scattered from page to page. Each direction pointing off to a certain area of how it must be done but even as Sasuke read it, he knew this must be real. He thumbed the page and ran to his study area, this info was too well thought out to be a fake, and it had the writer's thoughts, theories, and failed attempts written down in several areas. Sasuke knew he had found it and as he placed the book down on his desk and started copying all he needed, he knew he would use this technique no matter the consequences, even if it did cost him his soul, he would make sure he would gain the Kami of Time's attention.

All night he studied, even to the wee mornings until he would fall asleep on his desk. As the days passed by, Sasuke had remembered that he had a month off to prepare, he couldn't allow anyone interrupting his studies so he moved further down into the Uchiha district. He had found an empty room in one of the large mansions and proceeded with drawing up the web of kanjis onto the wall.

He worked relentlessly, making sure everything was right as he often referred back to the book or to his notes while drawing it out.

The room was a four sided walled in room with one door closed which lead to the living room. There were four large symbols in each wall, one covering the door and each with little webs connecting them to strange pictures and intricate designs of things not commonly found in Konoha. The large symbols being surrounded by these designs were all identifiable.

Sasuke finished up the floor before looking around him with the book held up in one had. He stood in the center before staring at the left wall, "Left, is the destiny I place," he read aloud from the notes in the book as he looked straight at the symbol in front, "Life, is was leads me forward," he looked to the right wall, "Fate, is what dictates the right action," and he briefly glanced behind him at the large symbol, "and death, is what awaits me if I fail."

There was a small spark of chakra that ran through the seals, glowing at its tracks; it shot through the webs before shooting up through the symbols and zapping Sasuke's right arm.

He dropped the book as he held on to his arm. He felt himself bleeding as he grew worried that his blood must have ruined the ritual. He looked around him, there was no blood, there was no scar, but then why did he still feel pain, why did it feel like a stab wound still opened up with blood flowing out.

His hand shook as he remembered the book, he remembered the reading…His soul was bleeding.

'So that's a soul wound,' Sasuke thought as he tried to shake off the pain and continue with the ritual.

Once he finished the floor, he stood in the center of it. His right arm still twitching as he spoke again, "time is the center I stand on," he looked up in the roof, at the symbol on top, "and luck is all I have."

He took off his shirt, opened the door in the wall that had the symbol of death in it before throwing it out. There were more symbols in his body, one large one outlined inside a circle in the center of his chest, "my soul," he drew a symbol in his head, "and my mind are ready and waiting."

He drew his hands together, his injured hand a bit twitchy as he started forming hand seals. He did it slowly as his curse seal started to slowly spread throughout his body. He continued to look ahead, at the seal of life as he stood in the center of the time symbol with his hands still moving slowly.

The curse seal surrounded his body, changing his skin, changing his shape as Sasuke turned to a more demonic look. He felt his chakra levels rising as he increased the speed of his hand seals. He moved it faster and faster, each changing to a different seal before repeating it as dark chakra rose around him, wings made out of large hands arose through his bare dark skinned back as the deep dark eyes continued to stare ahead at Life. Dark chakra gathered into his hands as he roared out, "Mind and Soul transfer technique!!!" he slammed his hands down to the seal, pouring every bit of chakra into it as the seal glowed and darkness emerged. It was consuming darkness as Sasuke saw his arm disappear. He couldn't move, couldn't even speak, but, it ended as soon as it started…

Then, all he can remember was darkness. He couldn't see what was in front of him, he couldn't even move, actually, it was more like, he couldn't feel anything. He felt like nothingness, as if he had no body or will to control. And as he waited in the darkness, he grew tired, and he grew angry, he roared out all he could into the silence. "LISTEN TO ME!" he couldn't feel himself breathing hard but he knew he was, "listen to me," he spoke again, a bit calmly before staring down, "please, just listen to me," he grew sober as nothing happened for a moment.

A light lit up beneath his feet, it was the kanji for time as Sasuke felt a presence in front of him. He looked up and saw the red eyes that stared through the cloak.

It didn't move, it didn't speak as Sasuke was mesmerized the eyes. They were the eyes of knowledge, of understanding, the eyes that would soothe your very soul. The darkness around him sparkled with life as little white light emerged throughout the area, filling it with light like the night sky. Sasuke then saw his body, his arms were pinned to the left and right side while his legs lay immobilized, kneeling on the floor. He couldn't move them or feel them move as the being in front of him continued to stand there, only the eyes glowed while the large grey cloak continued to float in this space. The cloak appeared to be shabby as Sasuke observed that he couldn't see any other parts of the figures body.

"I wish to fix my past," Sasuke spoke as the being in front of him did nothing.

Sasuke grew angry, "allow me passage back to time," it did nothing again.

He didn't know what it wanted, this was it right? What did it want from him, "Well, will you allow me or not!?" he yelled out to it as he finally spotted it move.

Something appeared beneath its cloak, floating away from underneath as Sasuke saw the item, it was a time dial. The being shook his head.

Sasuke grew heartbroken at the denied response, in turn, he grew angry, he shook inside with rage, "You bastard, what do I have to do to gain your approval, do you want my soul, my eyes, my mind, tell me!"

Sasuke saw it pause before it looked behind him. The Uchiha turned his head around as best he could as he spotted the kanji for death, the shinigami. Then another figure emerged, it looked like a ghost as it had what Sasuke thought was a mask with two horns protruding out. Its white hair was wild and its arms sickly gray. Sasuke observed the dagger being bitten on within its large fanged mouth as one of its hand reached up to it.

"So it's my soul then," Sasuke spoke as he looked down defeated, "then so be it, take it. Even if I have to suffer for eternity in death…I will do it."

The shinigami reached forward, its hand making a grabbing motion at Sasuke's unmoving body until light shown from either side of the Uchiha who looked up in surprise.

The shinigami backed away as two pale hands reach out to Sasuke, it blinded him, blinded him from the figures that appeared where the seals Fate and Destiny were marked.

Sasuke glanced up though, as best as he could as he felt something inside him burn. He saw something, it looked as if it was whispering to the Time Kami, but he couldn't tell, they were bright, and he felt as if he was a low creature within its presence.

'_Honorable self sacrifice…Sasuke Uchiha'_

"What, who said that," Sasuke questioned back as they didn't answer, instead, he saw the time Kami in front of him place the sand dial above his head.

'_I will grant your request but the only thing you need to do is…'_

This time he felt something brush his ears. It was soft and comforting as a voice tickled into his ears.

'_You need to live little child, for pain is the only price,'_

He heard another voice, just as comforting as the one he had just heard.

'_Will your soul handle the journey? Only time will tell.'_

He felt them laugh, actually felt the emotion before he saw the death god again, the blade in his hand as the Time god stood in front of him.

The blade came crashing down towards his body, slicing through him as he felt a thousand swords crash through his chest. It turned pitch black as he screamed out in antagonizing pain. A slice again as it continued and felt like an eternity to him. The dagger continued to slice, again and again, and Sasuke didn't know how long he had been screaming, or didn't know how long he had begged them to stop. To see the great Uchiha begging for the pain to stop was a terrible thing indeed. He couldn't pass out; he couldn't feel any connection to his body, all he could feel was the antagonizing pain that forced him to cry out to those around him.

Then, as weakly as he could, he saw a large hand moving forward. It came from the being in front of him as he weakly saw his own hand dropped in front of him. He observed, to his horror, that it was dead. It wasn't the smooth pale skin of his; it was decaying rotting substance as the large hand grabbed him by the chest.

'_Your body has been severed, now prepare for the journey ahead.'_

Sasuke stared weakly at the entity in front of him, "b-bastard, just do it a-already."

It seemed to nod as it pulled forward. Sasuke didn't hear it, but there was a ripping noise coming from inside of him, nor did he hear the inhuman howl that came from his voice, and he didn't know how long he watched as his soul was literally being torn out in front of him…before he saw no more…


	7. Abrupt arising

Ch 7

"So, only the kid was spared?" the voice spoke out in concern as another figure answered "Yeah, he's the only survivor. Other than him no one else survived the massacre."

"There was an older brother wasn't there?"The first person asked as both figures turned to stare at the prone body of the boy Uchiha who was resting peacefully in the hospital bed.

"Yes, his whereabouts are unknown though," they resumed talking to each other as they continued to retell what had happened.

It took a moment, just the tiniest moment until the peaceful child twitched. Some sort of connection was made when suddenly, the monitors around the room started beeping with high intensity.

The two figures jumped up in fright before one went to the boy and the other went to the monitors.

"What's going on!?" A figure wearing a lab coat ran into the room as most of the monitors had turned on and suddenly roared to life.

"I don't know sir but look," one of them pointed towards the prone boy who was suddenly having a spasm.

The boy's body continued to shake, moving with life as the arms flailed around and his legs kicked up wildly.

The two figures tried to hold him down as the one in the lab coat reached into the inner pocket and took out syringe filled with a clear liquid.

"Hold him down, we need to pacify him!" he had ordered the two who nodded and continued to try and control the boy.

Then, as the lab coated figure moved close with the syringe held in his hands, the boy Sasuke roared out to life, literally, he was screaming in pain which startled the figures in the room.

"STOP IT!" Sasuke had roared out again as he opened his eyes. He felt his hands being held as he activated his sharingan and stared at whoever was holding him.

The first figure suddenly froze and released as Sasuke quickly lifted himself up with one hand and shot his foot forward. It made contact, smashing the figures nose and knocking him to the floor.

Sasuke saw the other who held him. This one still seemed in shock as the figures eyes stared at his partner on the floor who was holding on to his bloody nose.

Sasuke grabbed the hand that held him down before shooting his elbow forward. It caught the figure in the neck, choking him momentarily until his pupils lost its color and the figure fell in place.

Sasuke jumped down but wobbled momentarily as he realized things were larger than he thought things were. He couldn't figure out just where he was, only that, he needed to escape from this place, from wherever hell hole he was at.

He stared at the figure in front of him as his eyes suddenly became blurry. He spotted the needle the one wearing the lab coat was holding before the figure lifted his hands up in a pacifying manner.

"Easy, easy, no one is going to hurt you," the lab coated figure placed the syringe away as Sasuke felt himself wobble once more, this time, his eyes blurred again and he felt his sharingan shut off.

"W-where am I?" Sasuke asked as he suddenly felt light headed and the figure in front of him nodded.

"You are in Konoha general hospital, you are safe, no one is going to harm you," the figure tried to move forward but stopped when Sasuke twitched his whole body as if he was going to attack again. The figure glanced at the two bodies in the floor before back at the boy.

It seemed Sasuke was still recovering as his eyes suddenly closed and his knees gave in and he collapsed on to the floor.

The figure quickly went to the boy's side, "my word this boy used up most of his chakra," he then directed the nurses he knew was behind him to help the other two on the floor before the lab coated figure took the boy in his arms and went to place him in another bed. "I had better have a ninja guard just in case he wakes up once more…" he mumbled as he went to check on the boy's vitals once more.

It was many hours later into the night until Sasuke had slowly regained consciousness.

He dimly sat up, his hand rubbing at his aching head as he tried to comprehend where exactly he was.

It took a moment for his eyes to adjust fully before he stared around the white colored room as the breeze from the night air through the open window cooled him.

He stood up and placed his bare feet onto the cold floor before he noticed how small he was. Slowly, he walked around to the window before staring out into the dark village as he was on the third floor of the building. "Just how far am I back exactly?"

But even as he asked, he smiled as best as he could, it meant Naruto was alive and it meant that he could start making a difference in the boy.

Sasuke walked around the room once more before he spotted a mirror. He slightly widened his eyes at the reflection as his child like self stared back. His body was softer, smaller, and weaker. No longer was he the strong adult that wielded powers that matched the Hokage but something small and insignificant…and yet, he felt as if his chakra reserves were depleted so he didn't have an idea of how much chakra he was given back from the future.

When he stared into the mirror again, he paused briefly as an idea came into mind. His eyes focused intently on the mirror pupils before it changed into the sharingan with three dots surrounding the main pupil. He was surprised at the mature sharingan before the circles paused, then formed into lines before spreading through his pupils, forming a shape of a star…then, he knew he had the mangekyo. These eyes were the reminder of his future that he would change and the evil older brother he would have to avoid growing up into.

"And it will change, I will make sure of it," Sasuke spoke with confidence as he stared at the open window.

'Naruto, wait for me. I will not see you tonight but I will see you soon,' he thought as he suddenly dashed out of the window and disappeared into the night.

The door opened as the lab coated figure from before walked in, "he should be waking up now," he had spoken to the ninja guard that had accompanied him into the room.

When they saw how empty it was, the figure and the ninja seemed alarmed. They dashed to the open window before the ninja nodded and headed out.

"He shouldn't be up, especially in his condition," the lab coated figure spoke out in concern as he remembered what happened once Sasuke had just woken up…

Sasuke, mean while, had travelled as fast as he could to his home. It was harder since his concentration was off and his body was a bit slower to comply with him, but he did eventually make it. So as he entered his home, shut the door, and slowly went to his room. He grew excited for tomorrow, he wondered how he would greet Naruto, what could he say, and how can he say it without alarming anyone.

Tired, exhausted, and mentally in pain, Sasuke had entered his room and collapsed in his bed. It didn't matter to him anymore, he would meet Naruto and he would change the boy. If he grew up so highly loved and stronger than most ninjas, then, think about it if Naruto had help growing, and then he would be something more than a Hokage. Those were his last thoughts before he was visited by his friend, sleep, and drifted into a dream filled slumber, for tomorrow, he would start the changes…


	8. Hero learns from the villian

Ch 8

The rays of sunlight had awoken Sasuke the next day. He quickly got to his feet. He looked out the window to see that it wasn't quite morning until he knew he had over slept and woken up past the afternoon.

Quickly, he got changed and ran out of his home, unaware that after last night, people would be searching for him.

Sasuke made his way to the academy, using his skills, a bit faulty, but still working to make it to the academy roof.

It surprised him how bad his chakra manipulation was but he was still able to climb the wall, albeit slowly, but still he made it and now stared down into the field.

'So, it's the last class period, fighting techniques,' he mused as he continued to stare down at the academy students practicing.

He smiled as he spotted the person he was looking for. The blonde hair in the sunny sky brought hope inside of him as he watched the match. Naruto was up against that dog boy he had forgotten the name off, he smirked; Naruto could beat him easy. Then he watched as Naruto stood no chance, the boy was faster, stronger, and smarter which had surprised Sasuke.

He slapped his head, 'of course, he is just kid,' Sasuke looked at himself before sighing and jumping down, 'and so am I now,' he made his way towards the crowd of laughing students…

"Come on, how can you be Hokage if you can't even beat me?" the dog boy laughed as he pointed down at the blonde boy who glared up fiercely.

Naruto was still lying on the ground, lifting himself up slightly before looking away and staying quiet. But his bright blue eyes burned with a passion in them before the crowd gasped and Naruto looked up.

Sasuke made his way, they all observed, he seemed to be irritated as he stood in front of Naruto and narrowed his eyes at the dog boy, "you, fight me now."

It was no secret what happened to the Uchiha clan but seeing Sasuke here, challenging the academy student, most had to wonder what had gotten into him.

"Ch, fine then Uchiha," the dog boy grew feral as he held his arms out and stared at the Uchiha with excitement, "I've always wanted to fight you." After his easy match against the boy Naruto, he was feeling a bit over confident.

Sasuke stood there; he heard the name Kiba from the crowd as he wondered if that was this person's name. He lifted one hand up and signaled him to come.

Kiba did just that, ran ahead like a wild animal, faster than most academy students as he smirked when his clawed hand lifted up in the air and poised down towards Sasuke.

Sasuke calmly took a step back, his forward hand snapped up like a crane before tapping the back of Kiba's hand then moving to the sides, slipping his foot underneath Kiba's legs then kicking up.

Kiba in response, flipped over, face forward, and slammed into the cold hard floor.

The crowd watched as Sasuke slowly walked up to the down boy who was shaking his head, growling out in frustration before Sasuke stood in front of him.

Kiba stared up at him, his face angry before he widened his eyes as he stared at the angry eyes of the Uchiha.

"Before you look down on others," Sasuke had spoke as he lifted Kiba up by the scruff of his gray collard jacket, "know they can always become something great," Kiba widened his eyes as Sasuke formed a fist and soon Kiba saw black and blue.

"Hn," Sasuke released the unconscious Kiba to the floor before turning around, "Nar-"he realized the blonde was missing as he cursed his luck before he stared at the crowd. They seemed to be staring at him with something akin to amazement before he spotted a familiar Hyuuga who was staring elsewhere. He looked at her direction and spotted Naruto who was running away. He tried to move but a hand caught him in the shoulders.

"Sasuke!" it was the voice of Iruka as Sasuke turned around, annoyed again before he looked back to where Naruto was.

"Damn it, he got away," Sasuke cursed again as Iruka led the boy away.

"You gave them quite a scare last night when you bolted off Sasuke," Iruka spoke as his teaching assistant Mizuka was helping the unconscious Kiba.

Sasuke shrugged off Iruka's hand, "I am not going back there," Sasuke glared up at Iruka who watched in surprise at the boy who was being so cold.

"I don't need their help sensei," Sasuke surprised himself when he said the word sensei. It has been a while since Iruka was his teacher.

"Sasuke," Iruka placed his hands to his sides, "you just got out of a serious incident. You need help."

Iruka had lectured but Sasuke shook his head and turned around. He needed to reach Naruto not be coddled in a hospital some where all day.

"I am over it sensei, they are all dead, I get that," Sasuke looked over at Iruka who was staring at him with those sad eyes. Sasuke hated that, "I don't want any special treatment for you or anyone else because of this, that is what pisses me off the most," he spoke angrily before running of again, surprising a few with his speed as Iruka called out to him once more but it was no use.

Iruka sighed before speaking to his assistant, "Mizuki, can you take over from here, I need to inform the medics I found Sasuke…"

Sasuke finally found Naruto. The blonde was sitting in one of the park benches, his face angry as he stared ahead at the trees in the surrounding.

It was an observation Sasuke had made as Naruto was sitting there with his white shirt and short brownish pants. The scars around Naruto's body where slowly healing in an alarming rate and Sasuke figured it was due to the Kyuubi's healing chakra. Naruto's stance seemed more like an injured king rather than a defeated nobody and Sasuke had to respect that. This person was destined for greatness, and Sasuke now had this chance to make sure Naruto makes it to Hokage and more.

Then Naruto turned to face him and Sasuke paused, unsure now what to say or what to do.

"I know what you are doing Sasuke," Naruto had spoken to Sasuke's shock as Naruto stood up from the bench.

Sasuke wondered if Naruto knew he was from the future, if Naruto knew that he killed him.

The blonde pointed at Sasuke with and spoke with an angry voice, "You are trying to show off!!"

They stared at each other for a moment as a wind blew past them, quiet.

Sasuke let out a breath of relief before smirking, "idiot."

"What was that stupid?" Naruto started moving around before he tripped on the bench end and fell to the ground. He rubbed at his back, "ow."

Sasuke had run up to Naruto's side with a brief worried look, "you should watch it next time; you need to be more careful idiot."

Naruto rubbed at his head for a moment before he stared up at the boy he had always envied, "why would you care?" Then, to Naruto's surprise, Sasuke had smirked and lent him a hand.

"Someone has to right? Or else you would get yourself killed."

Naruto was momentarily shocked before he shrugged off the hand and lifted himself up. Sasuke retracted his hand as they stared at each other.

"Well, what do you want?" Naruto slouched his posture like normally as he looked away and placed his hands in his pocket.

Sasuke inwardly laughed, remembering that attitude before he spoke with his face masked, "you lost."

Naruto twitched an eye as he glared back at him, "so, that won't stop me. Any ways, I just wasn't trying."

Sasuke grew quiet again, not really knowing how to proceed next as Naruto started to get impatient.

"Whatever, I'm going," he started walking away as Sasuke paused, trying to think of what to say.

"Would you like to grow stronger?" Sasuke had asked as Naruto stopped with his ears twitching.

Naruto stared back at Sasuke with untrusting eyes, "huh?"

"I said, would you like to grow stronger," Sasuke offered a hand out for a hand shake; "I can help you."

Naruto still stared at Sasuke his facial expression surprised before Naruto's jaw dropped.

"Huuuh?" Naruto was soon knocking on Sasuke's head, looking around his whole body as he spoke, "are you alright, what's with you? Why aren't you your moody self," he had poked Sasuke again as Sasuke seemed to have enough of it. He slid his foot under Naruto's own, grabbed his hand and flipped the boy over to the floor.

"I can teach you to fight, I can teach you to grow, I can teach you to heal," Sasuke stood towering above Naruto again as he offered a hand, "I can teach you things not learned in the academy, and I can teach you how to command respect." Naruto took his hand as Sasuke helped him up. This time, Naruto was staring at Sasuke with open eyes and an open mind but he had to ask.

"What do you want?"

Sasuke shook his head, "the catch is Naruto, you have to be my rival, you have to grow with hopes of beating me."

Naruto didn't understand what that meant, or why his rival was asking this of him, "What is wrong with you?" Naruto questioned as Sasuke grew quiet again as he stared at Naruto.

"I just lost my family" Sasuke said it but there was a meaning inside those words, _'I had killed you Naruto.'_

"And now, I gain a new one," Sasuke finished with another meaning in his mind, _'now, I can repent.'_

Naruto seemed to be pondering inside of him. That info was shocking to him and it also brought hope but, he didn't trust him, he didn't know what it was that Sasuke was after, he never acted like this.

"No Sasuke," Naruto stood straight like the leader he would become one day as Sasuke grew sad, "I don't need your help or your pity. I'm sorry about your family, I heard about it too but I won't grovel to you understand?"

Sasuke shook his head, "I don't want you to grovel Naruto, I want you to learn."

"Why Sasuke, why are you doing this?" Naruto had to question; it just didn't make any sense.

Sasuke had to remember that they were still children and Sasuke pulling this one didn't make any sense, so Sasuke decided to let Naruto hear one thing he knew would catch the blonde's attention.

"Because Naruto, I envy you."

"W-what?" Naruto grew shock at that info as Sasuke continued to stare at him.

"You never had to know what it was like to have a family to love then see it taken away from you," Naruto looked down as Sasuke continued.

"You don't give up easily, even when you lose, you would have gotten back up. Even that match against Kiba, I knew you would have still stood up to face him," Naruto stood up proud at that statement.

"We can grow stronger, both of us," Sasuke had said it without his proud voice as Naruto knew Sasuke meant it all, "will you learn now, learn what you do not know so you can grow even stronger?"

Sasuke had questioned as Naruto thought for a moment.

The blonde boy scratched at his nose as his grin widened from cheek to cheek, "do I have to call you sensei?"

Sasuke shook his head as Naruto nodded.

"When do we start then?"

Sasuke started walking off with Naruto following, "we start now," Sasuke briefly glanced at Naruto before asking, "We will start with, what you are."

Naruto paused at that, "what do you mean?"

Sasuke instructed Naruto to continue following, "you need to know something Naruto, but first, let me tell you the story of the demon containers."

Naruto walked even more closely to Sasuke as the Uchiha started to tell a story of a frightful demon…


	9. Demon Container

Ch 9

"It is within them they contain a power so great, that many considered the idea of demon containers as a military strategy," Sasuke told Naruto who continued to listen in fascination. They both travelled down the path, off the road from the park to where trees towered the area. It was a secluded spot and they sat on top of smoothly shaped stones as Sasuke had explained a story of harnessing a demon's power.

"Amazing," Naruto had spoken out excited. He had never heard these kinds of people and to him, they sounded strong, "you think I will ever see a demon container?" Naruto had questioned as Sasuke had become momentarily silent at that question.

"Keep listening Naruto," he spoke as Naruto nodded and Sasuke continued.

"In most cases, a sacrifice is needed in order to form a demon container, sometimes a person who is well loved dies in the process of sealing away a demon," Sasuke stared at Naruto who was watching him with bright yearning eyes, "do you know the story of the Fourth Hokage?"

Naruto grinned widely at that, "of course I do, he is my idol."

Sasuke waved a hand to him, allowing him to continue as Naruto spoke.

"He defeated a great nine tailed demon and saved the village of the leaf. He was the strongest of the Hokages!" Naruto declared with sparkling eyes.

Now it was here that Sasuke felt a bit uncomfortable as he spoke, "sometimes, demon containers are formed because of some unknown consequence."

Naruto looked at Sasuke curiously.

"What if I told you Naruto that the demon Kyuubi was not killed and that this village possesses their very own demon container?"

His little blue eyes widened as Naruto spoke out excited, "really!? Do you know who it is? He must be strong," Naruto stood up with eyes burning, "yes, with powers like those, he must be strong."

Sasuke had a sad smile on his face, "you seem excited."

Naruto immediately stared at Sasuke, "how can you not be?" he questioned as his body seemed to be delighted, "the demon Kyuubi was powerful and now the village has that power. I want to see who wields that power…is he an adult?"

Sasuke shook his head, "no, he's your age actually."

"My age?" Naruto questioned again as he sat back down, "wow, he's my age? C'mon Sasuke, tell me who it is?"

Sasuke briefly looked down and spoke in a quiet voice, "Anger, Naruto, people need to find an outlet to their anger, and even though the person is not responsible, the outlet still exists whether they like it or not."

"What are you saying?"

"I'm saying is," Sasuke stared at Naruto with a serious expression, "don't you find it weird how you've been treated most of your life?"

Naruto shrugged while removing his gaze from Sasuke, "so, I've learned to deal with it."

"Don't you ever wonder why they treat you like that, most of the villagers?" Sasuke asked as Naruto turned to stare back at him.

"You have to remember from the story of the Fourth Hokage, the Kyuubi killed this village's beloved leader and instead of killing the demon, the demon was sealed into a child," as Sasuke said it, he knew he had Naruto thinking. Sasuke needed Naruto to figure this out, to comprehend exactly why he was hated, "not only has the demon killed their Hokage but the demon had also killed so many ninjas but the demon was left to survive, that doesn't sound fair now, does it?"

Naruto had nodded as his mind continued to ponder. He could tell Sasuke was trying to make him figure out who this demon container is and Naruto tried to take a guess out of all his classmates, who would it be. Then, it hit him as he widened his eyes in shock at the story. "He wasn't well liked, wasn't he?"

Sasuke nodded his head, "no, actually, the way I've seen it so far, I don't think they like him very much."

Then the words before this story echoed into Naruto's mind, Sasuke had told him that he needed to understand what he was but how can that be? 'I'm weak, nothing special, how can I be a demon container?' Naruto asked himself, shocked and numb from the inside as he remembered the snippets from the villagers who had glared at him. He remembered them calling him a demon and now, with this story, he knew why.

"Who else knows?" Naruto stared at Sasuke, his eyes still in shock and still trying to comprehend the info.

"It seems only the adults know, "Sasuke answered respectively as Naruto seemed to still be processing all of this, "everyone else our age, they don't have a clue."

It grew quiet again as Sasuke continued to watch Naruto sit there, staring at the ground.

"Sasuke," Naruto had spoken in a voice that was so confused as he looked up at Sasuke, "what exactly am I?"

Sasuke smirked, "you are Naruto a demon container of Kyuubi, wielder of a power so great that you can become a powerful ninja," Sasuke placed his hand on Naruto's shoulder, "and I will be there to watch you grow to become a powerful ninja."

Naruto found comfort in those words, he was so excited to meet this demon container but now that he knew the truth, he grew a bit excited, he was no ordinary person. Then the villagers came into his mind and he grew sad again.

"Will they ever like me?" he asked as Sasuke nodded.

"Give it time Naruto, they will recognize you as a person, just," he smiled as Naruto stared up at him as he spoke as if he was a long time friend Naruto had never had, "just never lose that attitude of yours, got it?"

Naruto continued to smile at this revelation. He looked at Sasuke for the longest time and he knew he had found a friend, "you think, the others would understand?" he had asked as Sasuke shrugged.

"I don't know Naruto but you should wait a while before you say anything to them."

"So, what do I do now," Naruto stood up and flexed his arms, "do I have some special powers or something, can I use the demon's powers?"

Sasuke stood up as he chuckled, "what, why so excited all of a sudden?"

It was a wide grin and determination on Naruto's face that told Sasuke why already but Naruto spoke in a voice that meant it, "I will become stronger for this village, because I will be the Hokage," Naruto punched towards Sasuke, "I will master the demon's powers and show them all not to look down on me."

The words that were said were met by the approval of Sasuke as he started to walk away. Naruto followed after but he repeated the questions to Sasuke but Sasuke didn't answer, instead, he asked, "Are you hungry?"

A grumble escaped Naruto's stomach as an embarrassed blush appeared and Naruto scratched the back of his head, "yeah," Naruto pointed forward, "Ichiraku's ramen, let's eat there."

Sasuke shook his head, "Naruto, when was the last time you actually ate something other than ramen?"

Naruto thought for a moment before answering, "I always eat ramen, why?"

With a sigh, Sasuke knew that Naruto was mal nourished. It was thanks to either Kyuubi's presence or maybe the ramen Naruto ate had some vegetables in them that Naruto was still very much alive.

"Naruto, you are eating something else tonight, I will see to it," Sasuke directed but Naruto whined in response. Sasuke didn't take it, "you want to grow don't you, to become stronger right?"

That quieted the boy as Sasuke continued to move forward, "then we have to start with your eating style, you can't always eat ramen, you got that?"

Naruto grumbled but begrudgingly agreed with Sasuke. Sasuke saw the look and smiled, "but that doesn't mean we won't eat it at all, just not all the time, alright?"

Naruto nodded, a bit happier as they made their way to whatever destination Sasuke had in mind…


	10. To Converse

Ch 10

**Notes: concerning dates, I want to make them up I mean m I really don't want to say, Today's Friday! That's uh, not that in world to me, if you get it….well, you'll see.**

**On other notes, I am going to take a break on my Naruto Reborn: Sasuke Uchiha. I am a bit annoyed with the cannon now and I want to work on other fics, like this one and some others.**

* * *

It was a restaurant they had arrived in which brought a nervous mumble to come out from Naruto's lips. The place wasn't so fancy or expensive, more like a regular diner for those who wanted good food and reasonable prices.

Sasuke glanced back at Naruto who had suddenly become so quiet.

"What is it?"

Naruto paused for a brief moment. They both stood mere steps away from the eating establishment as Naruto spoke in a quiet voice, "I'd rather not eat here."

"Really," Sasuke thought for a moment as Naruto spoke again.

"Or any where else with a lot of people..."

A disappointed look crossed Sasuke's face as he stared into the restaurant, "fine," he pointed at a spot near the door, "wait there for me." He stared at Naruto again as the blonde nodded and headed towards the spot.

It only took Sasuke a few minutes to place an order before returning outside to wait for the meal. He walked up to Naruto and leaned on the wall next to him.

"Naruto, what do you want to learn?"

Naruto briefly glanced at Sasuke before looking elsewhere, he asked, "did you really mean it Sasuke, will you teach me?" years of self taught learning has forced Naruto to depend only on himself and to find out that Sasuke, the star pupil in class, wanted to help him was something out of the ordinary.

Sasuke nodded normally as if he was used to it, "yes."

Naruto had gazed up into the night air when the sun had finally set, "I want to learn as much as I can," his gaze shifted to the floor, "I know what they call me, I know they think I'm an idiot, but if you really mean it Sasuke then…"

Sasuke felt Naruto staring at him as he turned to look. He found those bright blue eyes staring at him intently; they were serious, as serious as was Naruto's attitude at the moment.

"Then I want to learn everything, I don't want to be stupid," Naruto had turned away as he said it, "that's not what a future Hokage should be," He had felt that way ever since he had first wanted his dream, and he then realized how much harder it was for him…but that wouldn't stop him.

Sasuke closed his eyes as he stood up from the wall. Naruto just stared at him as Sasuke started walking out, "that's enough time. The food should be prepared now."

Naruto folded his arms as he glared at Sasuke's retreating form. What's with the mysterious attitude all of the sudden. It left Naruto to wonder as Sasuke casually walked back into the restaurant then reappeared with two plastic bags of food.

"Here," Sasuke handed Naruto one before he started walking again. Naruto followed.

They walked a little ways away before Naruto started to notice that this area was starting to look familiar.

"Hey, where are we headed?" Naruto had asked as he spotted Sasuke's brief amused expression.

"You mean, you don't remember where you live?"

Naruto puffed up in anger, "well it would help if you mentioned it in the first place," he stopped before pointing at Sasuke's back, "how do you know where I live anyways!"

Sasuke shook his head while staring up with a sigh, "Naruto, it's not that hard to find, you do live near the academy."

They briefly looked glanced at each other as Naruto puffed up his cheek and Sasuke smirked before they continued their way to Naruto's apartment.

It was minutes later did they arrive inside Naruto's dwelling. Sasuke could spot the nervous look on the blonde's face before the rusted door creaked once at the key, then finally, it opened.

"If I knew we were going to my place, I would have cleaned up," Naruto mumbled out an apology as Sasuke stepped into the dark dwelling, found the switch, and turned on the light.

What they found as they entered was clothes that littered the hallway with bits and pieces of trash that littered the wooden floors. They entered deeper in and Sasuke took note of the size of the area. It was as small place yet one could find comfort in it, the only problem Sasuke would have is how messy the place was.

"Even if you knew I was coming," Sasuke started speaking as he approached what he thought was a table as he slid the trash from the top, with his arms, to the floor before glancing back at Naruto who just stared at the action in surprise, "where would you hide all this stuff?"

Naruto huffed as they settled comfortably into some make shift seats they had found. Sasuke opened the plastic along with Naruto as they placed them along the table.

"Naruto," Sasuke had spoken, making Naruto pause what he was doing which was examining a container with rich baked vegetables inside, "you need to be more disciplined. You can't be messy, especially when one can't find what they are looking for."

The blonde just turned to the sides with his arms crossed, "so, I like messy."

Sasuke sighed before snapping the chopsticks in his hand and pointing at one of the containers, "eat, we'll talk more soon."

It was silence as they tried the food Sasuke had purchased. Naruto sniffed distastefully at the contents but one glare from Sasuke had Naruto eating in moments.

The feeling was new though, to the both of them. Never had Naruto shared a meal with someone his age and to Sasuke, it was a long time since he had shared a meal with a friend.

"I have an idea but it depends on what day it is," Sasuke spoke as he calmly picked a piece of radish and placed it in his mouth. He turned to Naruto as he crunched down on the edible substance.

Naruto thought for a moment as he brought his chopsticks up to his hair and started scratching. That action earned him a glare as Naruto smiled sheepishly and placed his chopsticks down before replying, "It should be the last of Kinyobi…why what's the idea Sasuke?"

Sasuke nodded as if pleased before continuing, "That means, we have two days without the academy and since you want to start your training, I suggest, we go on a training trip."

"A training trip?" Naruto processed the idea as an excited grin appeared on his face, "you mean, we get to go outside the gate!?"

Sasuke nodded, "yes, I want to get you started with the basics, with no distractions. Then, we'll see what we can do from there."

"Yosh," Naruto snapped his chopsticks in front of Sasuke before digging into his food. Sasuke tilted his head as he stared at the odd scene.

"Naruto, what are you doing?"

Naruto stopped but he was still chewing with that excited smile still on his face, "the sooner we finish, the sooner we can start right?"

The Uchiha closed his eyes before nodding, "right," he opened them to find some of his food was missing. He twitched in surprise before speaking out, "hey, leave me some," he grabbed at what was left over as Naruto chuckled and responded with, "your too slow Sasuke, hurry up."

Naruto grinned at Sasuke who smirked before they battled to see who can eat the fastest. It reminded Sasuke of old times as he held in a chuckle and continued to join the fun.

'Naruto, I will be there on your journeys, and I will help you get stronger,' Sasuke thought as he took a break to watch the energetic blonde before smirking, 'it's a promise.'


	11. Roof is on Fire

Ch 11

**Notes: If you know by now, Sasuke is not a goody two shoes…**

* * *

Clothes were tossed to the sides as Sasuke continued to lean on the wall with his eyes closed and arms folded near the door to Naruto's room. There wasn't really a door to open to Naruto's room, it was more like the kitchen, living room, and bed room was all connected with giant holes that you had to pass through to enter the place. It wasn't as bad as it sounded.

Another dirty shirt passed through his face as he opened his eyes and spoke, "Do you value anything in this place?"

Naruto stopped as he peered back at Sasuke. He seemed to ponder for a bit before shaking his head, "no, not really," Naruto responded as he zipped up a bag and headed towards Sasuke.

"Well actually," Naruto reached for the goggles on top of his head as a grin appeared on his face, "these goggles are the only things worth keeping."

Sasuke stared at it curiously; he prodded Naruto to go further with a little nod. Naruto understood and spoke, "I received this as a gift one day outside my door, but I'm not sure who gave it to me."

Sasuke spotted the smile as he then guided Naruto out the door and they started heading out.

'That is interesting,' Sasuke thought before speaking, "You know where the Uchiha district is right?"

Naruto nodded as they started walking down the stairs.

"This apartment, how are you with it?"

It was a confusing question to Naruto as he stalled for a moment before answering, "Well its fine, I still owe the land lord last month's payment so it seems I am kind of stuck with it until I pay it off," he stared at Sasuke curiously, "why?"

Sasuke shook his head, "just wondering," He pointed ahead, "I'll catch up to you alright, let me just take care of a few things before we start. Meet me at the Uchiha district, explore a little," Sasuke reached into his pocket and pulled out a key. He tossed it towards Naruto who caught it with a little excitement in his eyes, "go on."

Naruto laughed before dangling the key in the air, "alright, if you say so," he ran excitedly ahead as Sasuke had to chuckle at how childish Naruto could be.

"Well he is a child now," Sasuke whispered to himself and he continued to smile before heading towards a certain building near the apartment.

He schooled his face before stopping in front of a door. There were scratched out letters in front of it that Sasuke made out as proprietor before he slid the door open and walked in.

It wasn't too late in the dark and Sasuke wasn't really surprised to find the owner. He was a rounded man, currently fanning himself as he sat on a chair behind the counter and stared at the television screen.

"There are no apartments available, go away."

The voice was rude, and spoken like a true obsessed man wasting away his life. Sasuke formed a sign, placing two together before puffing out.

A tiny ball of fire, the size of a large pebble, appeared and shot through the counter. It smashed into the television screen, scaring the owner and turning his attention towards Sasuke.

The owner's demeanor changed from scared, to shock, to angry, all at once. Sasuke continued to stare smugly at him.

"Now listen here kid that is going to cost you."

Instead of letting him continue, Sasuke activated his eyes, the three dotted sharingan scared the man as it spun dangerously.

He moved back now, realizing who it was, "Lord Uchiha, sorry, I didn't know."

It seemed the Uchiha name still had its power, even if Sasuke was just a child the eyes recognized him as an adult.

"I am here to clear the debts of one Uzumaki Naruto," Sasuke watched as the owner appeared surprised at the name.

"That 'boy'?" the owner spoke in distaste, "why would you do that?"

Sasuke leaned forward, his eyes growing colder as the owner felt his skin prickle; the boy was doing something with his chakra.

"It is not your place to question an Uchiha's affair, now tell me, how much does he owe?" Sasuke spoke in a cold voice as he watched the owner stiffen and moved to the back.

Sasuke watched as the man went to a cabinet, pulled out a folder before hesitantly approaching him. He watched as the owner's hands slightly shook before placing it on the counter in which Sasuke quickly snatched it away.

His eyes took a look at the paper before slightly narrowing as it reached the total, "are you serious?"

The owner turned away before replying, "Read it, it's all there, nothing wrong with my business."

"Hmp," Sasuke placed the folder down before speaking, "I am taking this cop. You will charge the Uchiha account this much, and only this much. Anymore and you will find out how much of an enemy I can be, understood?"

The owner nodded as Sasuke watched him bring out another paper, a copy before he stamped both and wrote it out to the Uchiha's assets. Sasuke read it, made sure it was a legitimized copy before signing it.

"If anything happens to Naruto's items in his apartment, I will fine the owner the damage amount, is that clear?" Sasuke stared at the owner's eyes whilst casting a low illusion technique.

The man nodded as Sasuke smirked and shut off his eyes before exiting the door.

He looked behind him once more as he knew the little trick he did with his eyes blocked the memory of a few minutes ago. As long as Sasuke had the proof, it was all he needed.

He ran up to Naruto's apartment before smashing a small hole through the windowed door. He looked inside before performing a few hand seals.

"Fire ball technique," he spoke before breathing small balls of flame inside the room. He concentrated on just the right amount, just small enough that it would look like the fire was caused by an angry villager or someone of the likes. He witnessed the flames starting up in the home before he jumped down from the stairs and started heading towards the Uchiha district. He hoped what he was doing would benefit Naruto and not saddened the boy; all this was for him, for Naruto's success in this world.

A few minutes later, he knew the fires would have consumed the whole apartment by now, which meant Naruto would have no place to go but, this was where Sasuke smirked, Naruto would have to be under Sasuke's care now.

He turned a corner before stopping in his tracks. He faced a sheepishly smiling face of Naruto who dangled Sasuke's keys in front of him. They paused for a moment before Naruto spoke a bit embarrassed, "ok, I don't know where it is…"

Sasuke let out a breath of relief before taking the key from Naruto's hand and leading the way, "follow me," he spoke as Naruto nodded before stopping and sniffing the air.

"Hey Sasuke," he sniffed once more as Sasuke paused and stared back at the blonde, "do you smell smoke in the air?"

Sasuke stiffened before relaxing his stance, "No Naruto. It's probably nothing," he starting walking in a hurried pace, "come on now, we still have a lot to do."

Naruto quirked his lips before staring back. He shook his head and nodded before following after Sasuke. 'It was probably nothing,' he told himself, inclined to accept Sasuke's words.

…**Time skip, hours later…**

It was deep into the dark until the Hokage got wind of a fire at Naruto's place. When he had arrived, the place was already cooling off whilst the elder Sarutobi had to wait in worry as a few ninjas went inside the burnt apartment to check if the blonde was there.

"Who would do such a thing?" the elder Hiruzen Sarutobi thought in anger as a ninja appeared by his side and gave his report.

"Sir, we discovered a breach in the apartment's door. It seems someone deliberately started the flames, whether for malicious intent or otherwise, this was no accident."

The Hokage's eyes narrowed as he thought up of a few possibilities. Did the village hate Naruto that much; he grew sad as he asked if Naruto was inside.

"As of right now," the ninja spoke as he faced the burnt apartment, "there is no body. There are signs that the boy was in there but there are no other evidence that support that the boy was in the fire when it happened."

The Hokage sighed in relief as he dismissed the ninja. He slowly walked towards some direction with his mind pondering on what had happened. It calmed his heart that so far, there were no signs of Naruto being in the building at the time but then again, where was the boy, and who would have done such a thing. He pondered once more as another ninja approached him. He turned around and spotted a paper in the ninja's hand.

"Lord Hokage," he bowed as Hiruzen took the paper in the ninja's hand, the ninja continued, "I was going through the documents from the owner's cabinets, I think you should take a look at this."

The Hokage stared at the paper, his eyes widened at the price before confusion appeared on his face, "Charging the Uchiha clan? What's going on…" he stared at the signature at the bottom and the date which was yesterday, "Sasuke Uchiha?" he placed the paper back into the ninjas hand, "finish here when you can. I am going to continue the investigation from here on out, understood?"

The ninja nodded as the Hokage started moving away, "Sasuke, what is going on with you," he questioned as he looked back at the destruction, his eyes narrowed briefly, "could Sasuke have started the fire, and if so, why?" he travelled towards a certain district in hopes the boys he was looking for would be there…

The Hokage travelled through the night air until he finally reached the Uchiha district. He found the manor he was looking for before he glanced around the district. Sad thoughts of life filled him as the area was now a ghost town except for the last member of the clan still living here. Things have been becoming crazy lately and the Third wondered if it would only get worse in the future.

He reached the door and knocked out loud. He waited for a few seconds before he knocked once more.

He spotted the lights open before he heard footsteps come from inside. The door slid open and the Third was greeted to the site of a disheveled young Uchiha who was rubbing at his eyes tiredly.

The boy snapped to attention before bowing briefly, "Lord Hokage, how may I help you late this night?"

The elder Sarutobi noted the boy had said it with a little sarcasm, maybe because it was late but he needed answers.

"I need to know Sasuke, is Naruto here?" he asked.

Sasuke nodded before allowing the hokage inside, "he is here, sleeping in my brother's room."

The third raised a brow in surprise at that as he walked inside. Sasuke walked beside him before offering to make him some tea in which the Hokage refused.

"I need to know Sasuke," he stared at the boy serious as he was met with an equally serious attitude, "what is going on with you?"

Sasuke rose a brow before his emotion seemed to turn passive, "what do you mean Lord Hokage?"

"I mean," The hokage rubbed at his fore head, wondering if the boy was acting as if he really didn't know what was going on, "you run away as soon as you wake up, start a fight in school, and, you fully paid Naruto's apartment rent before it conveniently burns down."

A surprised expression appeared on Sasuke's face which startled the Hokage, "his apartment burnt down?" he questioned as Sarutobi raised an unbelievable look.

"You mean, you didn't know?"

Sasuke continued to look surprised, "Naruto is a friend I made, someone who understands what it is like living alone. He won't understand what it's like to lose a family, and I am glad he won't have to, but me and him, we are the same."

Sarutobi frowned as he heard it before allowing Sasuke to continue.

"I want to give that to Naruto, my Lord, I have no one left, Naruto now, I see something familiar in him, something I have come to care for," Sasuke bowed low which surprised the hokage. The feeling of sadness he felt radiate from the boy, was it that Sasuke was coping with the lost of his family by taking in Naruto as his brother? That kind of emotion wasn't unheard of but still, it was surprising.

"Allow me to watch over him, I can offer him a place to stay, here at the district. My home," Sasuke rose up and pointed around the huge manor, "it's empty, who else do I have to turn to?"

The Third looked away, it was true, he wanted to tell the boy that he could turn to him like how Naruto could but that would be a lie. He had neglected the boy Naruto and would probably do the same with Sasuke, just because of his duties as a Hokage. Maybe, maybe Sasuke was right, maybe they could take care of each other.

He looked back at the boy who in the Hokage's opinion, looked miserable, "so, you don't know what happened, or how the flames started?"

Sasuke shook his head as the hokage sighed before smiling. He placed a hand on top of the dark haired boy before chuckling, "then will it be ok if Naruto stays here?"

Sasuke smirked as he looked up at the hokage, "yes, it is allowed by the head of the Uchiha clan."

Sarutobi shook his head, "you aren't head yet, but, I will over look that." He stood up as Sasuke spoke out to him.

"I expect Naruto to be compensated for the items he has lost."

That surprised the Hokage who raised a brow and stared at the boy who looked away.

Sasuke scratched at his nose as he spoke, "If there was a fire, and I did pay for that bill which was unquestionably charged, then I would expect compensation for the items Naruto had lost."

"And if you were to get that compensation money," The Hokage questioned as Sasuke looked up at him, "what would you do with it?"

Sasuke smirked before answering with confidence, "I will purchase new and better items for Naruto and place the rest in a bank for his use and that would be a promise."

The Hokage nodded, as shady as this seemed, what could he do, they were still children and plus, he never really did like the owner much, "you can expect it tomorrow mid morning," he started leaving the room as Sasuke followed but he added, "when I can, I will be monitoring Naruto and you, Sasuke, do not make me regret my actions this night, understood?"

Sasuke nodded whilst electing to give a small bow. The Hokage nodded, "good night Sasuke," he left as Sasuke closed the door and smirked while walking back towards his room.

"Ch," he looked back as his grin nearly turned to laughter, 'piece of cake,' he chuckled as he prepared for the morning. Naruto would be getting such a wakeup call and he would be there to give it to him.


End file.
